Hot Chocolate
by Illustrus
Summary: Emma finds herself feeling particularly amorous after a cup of hot chocolate, and knows just the person to visit. CaptainSwan smut


Emma Swan knew everyone that lived in Storybrooke. Or at least she thought she did, which is perhaps the reason that Emma found it so odd to see an unfamiliar face that morning inside Granny's Diner. She had taken her seat at the booth, ordering her usual breakfast of pancakes and bacon before starting to read the newspaper, the Storybrooke Daily Mirror. But before she could even get past the front page a quiet 'excuse me' made her reroute her attention. She looked up, meeting the gaze of a timid young woman. Emma smiled, but inside she was kind of aggravated that she'd been distracted from her morning ritual.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but do you know where I could find a gas station?" Emma was slightly bothered by the fact that she had never met or seen this woman, but then again her request had been innocent enough. New people had been popping up in Storybrooke left and right since the Land of Untold Stories and Emma could hardly blame herself for not knowing one new face. Either way, she vowed to be more vigilant as she gave the girl directions, eager to get back to her breakfast. The girl thanked her, offering to buy Emma a hot chocolate in gratitude. Emma tried to decline, but she proved to be more than persistent until finally Emma just said _yes._ She walked up the counter, ordering the hot chocolate from Ruby before placing it in front of Emma with a smile. But before she left she said something that gave Emma pause.

"Enjoy the cocoa, Emma." She hadn't told the girl her name, but she tried not to think too much of it. There were hundreds of ways that she could have acquired it, especially with Emma being the sheriff. Most likely it was nothing to worry about.

Emma finished her breakfast and her hot chocolate, opting to stay at Granny's for just a moment longer, if not to prepare for the long day ahead. Then she felt it. Heat began to pool in her stomach as goosebumps erupted across her flesh. Her skin felt warmer. She could practically feel the blush creeping up her chest. So much so that as she got up to leave Ruby stopped her, asking if she was feeling alright.

"I'm fine. Thanks for breakfast." Ruby had nodded, though her frown had remained long after Emma had left. Emma began to walk in the direction of the sheriff's station, hoping the cold could shock her out of whatever it was that she was feeling. It wasn't until she felt a familiar rush of wetness between her legs that Emma realized _what_ it was that she was feeling. Desire. She tried desperately to take her mind off of her sudden increase in libido, digging into work, but as the minutes passed it only worsened. She suddenly found herself squirming in her chair trying to assuage the throbbing she felt between her thighs, but there was no use. Emma needed relief and she needed it fast. She considered sequestering herself in the station bathroom for the next fifteen minutes and just rubbing one out, but soon a better thought popped into her head. Killian.

Emma barged into the loft looking just as frantic as she felt. Mary Margaret looked up at her in surprise from her spot in the kitchen, David behind her.

"Emma, what are you—" David began.

"Have you seen Killian?"

"No, we haven't." Mary Margaret approached her, frowning. "Emma, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just need to see him." David stepped towards her, touching the back of his hand to her forehead in a manner that might have been endearing if she didn't feel like a madwoman in a desert dying from thirst.

"Emma, you're burning up!"

"I'm fine, I promise." She sighed. "I have to go." Emma mustered up what she hoped was a reassuring smile before practically running out of the loft. She had checked their home, the docks, and anywhere else she figured a pirate might be, but to no avail. Emma pulled out her cell phone hoping she had missed a text or call from him but was greeted with a blank screen. She sighed, sending him another text before shoving her phone back in her pocket and heading towards home. But as she did she remembered one more place that he might have been. He had mentioned to her once before that he enjoyed going to the library in his spare time, a hobby that he admitted even surprised him, as Killian Jones never thought of himself as much of a reader.

She burst through the door, the heat flooding her veins now almost unbearable. And then she saw him leaning against the shelves, no doubt perusing a book about naval warfare. He's wearing his duster, the black material coming to settle just below his knees. His hair is mussed, his vest and patterned shirt barely concealing the coarse, dark hair covering his chest. His jewelry glints in the light of the afternoon sun filtering through the windows and his hook rests gently against the spine of the novel he's so interested in. Emma can feel the familiar heat course through her again, so intense that it almost makes her knees buckle.

"Killian?" Her voice stutters, and as he looks up to meet her gaze he breaks into a grin. He places the book back on the shelf and turns to face her, but as he does the grin on his face morphs into a frown. He raises his right hand to her arm in concern.

"Swan, are you alright?" His gentle touch sends electric currents through her veins as she feels his breath ghost over her skin. She doesn't respond. Instead, she grabs the lapels of his coat, pulling him forward so his lips meet hers. Emma feels the grunt he makes reverberate through his chest as her fingers pull at his hair, his clothes, anything she can reach. It's when she starts to pull his shirt from the confines of his trousers that he pulls back.

"Emma, is everything okay?" He laughs, though Emma can tell from the way his eyes are examining her face that he is deadly serious.

"Yes, I just need you." She begins to plant eager kisses onto his neck and the exposed skin of his chest as her right-hand slips towards his belt, working to undo it.

"Swan, wait." He grabs her hand, stilling it with his own. "Someone could walk in."

"I don't care." Killian raises his eyebrows. Emma had always been much more reserved than him in that regard. He enjoyed the thought of a bit of voyeurism whereas Emma had never seemed quite receptive, so he had never pushed it. He wanted her to feel comfortable.

"Swan, are you sure?" Emma grabs his cock through his pants in response, watching as Killian's eyes flutter shut, a soft groan escaping his lips.

"I'm sure that if you don't stop talking and fuck me in the next five seconds I'm going to go to the bathroom and do it myself." That seems to jar him from any remaining reservations he held as his lips collide with hers once again. He pushes her backward until she's against the wall, shoving his leg between her thighs.

"Wait." She breaths, turning to the door and locking it with a flick of her wrist. Then his lips are against her neck, and she moans as he sucks harshly at her skin. He shrugs out of his duster, letting it fall to the floor as she undoes his belt. He curses as her fingers wrap around his length, taking a moment to steady himself against the wall.

"Swan, I—" However, he doesn't have time to finish his sentence as she grabs his hand in hers, thrusting it into her pants. His mouth falls open as his fingers encounter the wetness that coats her heated flesh.

"Killian, stop talking." Then she kisses him again, hard. He begins to rub her clit with his fingers, small, nimble circles, before plunging one inside her, using the heel of his hand to continue his assault on her swollen bundle of nerves. Emma's head falls back, a shaky moan escaping her parted lips. She gasps, "Don't stop."

"I don't think I ever could with you making those sounds, love." He rasps. She raises her shirt over her head as he removes his fingers, pushing up her bra before letting his tongue circle one of her nipples. He takes the bud into his mouth, biting down gently with his teeth, then soothing the ache with his tongue, eliciting another gasp from the woman above him. She undoes her belt then, shimmying out of her pants and he kneels in front of her, kissing her thigh.

"Killian." But she's interrupted by the sound of her moan filling the room as his lips close over her swollen flesh through the fabric of her underwear.

"You smell amazing, love." He breaths. She can't stop her fingers from pulling at his hair as he kisses her sex, sucking at her clothed, wet folds. He pulls down her underwear and brings his fingers to her entrance. He pushes them inside, enough to coat them with her wetness, before taking them into his mouth. "But you taste even better." His lips find her clit then as he takes the bud gently between his teeth. He rolls his tongue over her, tasting her, then his fingers are playing at her entrance, dipping inside just far enough to tease her. Emma gasps then as he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks _hard. _He pushes two fingers inside her, stroking her quivering walls with an expertise that only he could possess as he pushes her closer to the edge.

"Killian, wait." Emma nearly cries at the loss of contact as he removes his mouth, but she desperately needs him inside. "I need you to fuck me." He doesn't move for a moment, so Emma continues, her voice sounding embarrassingly aching even to her ears, but she doesn't care.

"Please." He stands then, kicking out of his pants before capturing her lips in his. But this time as their lips meet it's dirty and sinful, her tongue seeking out his as she tries to touch every part of him that she can reach. She grabs his cock, stroking it in her palm as their mouths clash. Emma runs her thumb over his head, feeling the slippery pre-cum leaking from his tip. He groans into her mouth, the expression on his face almost painful as she pulls at his shirt. He lifts her suddenly, wrapping her legs around his waist as he positions his cock at her entrance. He looks down for a moment, running himself through her slick folds before pushing inside her. Emma's head falls back as she feels the breath being forced from her lungs. She can feel herself stretching around him and the heat of him inside her.

"Swan." He breaths. He can't say anything else, but he doesn't have to. She can tell from the look on his face. His brow is furrowed, eyes screwed tightly shut as a sheen of sweat covers his forehead. Then he opens them, stormy blue meeting green as he begins to move inside of her. Her nails are digging into his back and she's sure that they'll leave marks, but right now she doesn't care. He fucks her hard and fast, setting an arduous pace and Emma is thankful that he seems to know exactly what she needs. The angle is perfect, and each of his thrusts seems to hit her right _there._ So much so that within minutes she feels her walls start to flutter around him.

She moans his name, and he lets his fingers fall to right above where they're joined until they're circling her again. His lips are next to her ear, his breath tickling her skin.

"_Fuck,_ Swan. You feel so good." And gods, she was right _there._ "Come for me, Emma." His lips collide with hers, hard, as he feels her walls tighten around him. He muffles her loud cries with his mouth, letting his forehead rest against hers as she convulses around him. Emma is practically sobbing as she rides out her orgasm, her fingers carding through his hair, and Killian can feel his own release unrelenting in its imminent approach. Emma wraps her arms around him, stroking his back, his hair, as she urges him to fall over the edge. He does with a loud moan, Emma's name falling from his lips like a prayer as his head rests in the crook of his neck.

They stand there for a moment, each of them catching their breath. She rubs his back and can feel the exhausted muscles tremble at her touch. He slides out of her, gently setting her onto the floor. Emma's legs are shaky, barely able to support her weight, and as she glances at him he appears similarly encumbered. He wraps his arms around her waist, pressing a searing kiss to her lips. He pulls back after a moment, and she rests her head on his chest, right above his heart. She raises her hand, placing her palm over it and feels its sturdy beat beneath her fingers.

"I love you."

"Aye. I love you too, Swan." He says.

Later that night as Emma lays in bed her mind drifts back to that morning and the strange girl at Granny's. She wonders briefly if she had slipped something into her drink, but rapidly dismisses the notion. She turns towards Killian who is no doubt reading some other book about naval warfare. He catches her glance and smiles at her, placing a kiss to her knuckles before intertwining his hand with hers. She rests her head against his chest, and as she drifts off to sleep, Emma Swan knows there is one thing she is certain of. The lust she feels for her pirate certainly isn't due to something in the water. Or, in this case, something in the hot chocolate.


End file.
